tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon TV
Toon TV is a American English-language Category A specialty channel owned by Corus Entertainment that broadcasts animated programming. Its name is a portmanteau of "television" and "cartoon". The channel primarily airs various animated series, including both original and imported content. Its daytime programming is aimed at children and younger teenagers, while nighttime shows are targeted at older teenagers and adults. Toon TV operates two timeshift feeds running on Eastern and Pacific schedules. Along with its French-language counterpart, it is available in over 7.3 million Canadian households as of 2013. Current programming Current original series *The Amazing Spiez! (September 6, 2010) *Camp Lakebottom (July 4, 2013) *Carl² (August 7, 2005) *Chop Chop Ninja *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (June 12, 2014) *Detentionaire (September 12, 2011) *Dr. Dimensionpants (November 6, 2014) *Endangered Species (March 3, 2015) *George of the Jungle (June 29, 2007) *Grojband (September 5, 2013) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (September 13, 2009) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (March 21, 2009) *Johnny Test (September 8, 2006) *LEGO (August 3, 2005) *Matt Hatter Chronicles (September 8, 2012) *Packages from Planet X (January 16, 2014) *Pirate Express (April 27, 2015) *Rocket Monkeys (January 10, 2013) *Skatoony (October 28, 2010) *Total Drama (July 8, 2007) *Totally Spies! (September 2, 2002) Current acquired series *Adventure Time (September 11, 2011) *The Amazing World of Gumball (September 8, 2012) *Avengers Assemble (September 6, 2013) *Beyblade Metal Saga *Buddyfight (January 15, 2015) *Clarence (September 4, 2014) *DreamWorks Dragons (November 3, 2012) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (September 5, 2013) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (January 10, 2014) *Legends of Chima (January 2013) *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (November 3, 2014) *Pokémon *Power Rangers *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Regular Show (July 4, 2012) *ThunderCats (November 16, 2012) *Teen Titans Go! (September 6, 2013) *The Tom and Jerry Show (March 1, 2014) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 21, 2015) *Ultimate Spider-Man (September 7, 2012) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Upcoming programming Original series *Atomic Puppet (fall 2015) *Au pays des têtes à claques (English-language version) *Craqué (English-language version) (fall 2015/winter 2016) *Freak vs. Sweet (fall 2015) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Les Grandes Gueules (English-language version) (fall 2015/winter 2016) *Supernoobs *ToonMart Marty (fall 2015/winter 2016) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (fall 2015) *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (fall 2015) *The Bagel and Becky Show (2016/2017) *Counterfeit Cat (TBA) *Ice Age: The Series (TBA) Seasons *George of the Jungle (Season 2) *Rocket Monkeys (Season 3) Former programming Former original series *6teen (November 7, 2004) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Angela Anaconda (October 5, 1999) *Animal Crackers *Atomic Betty (August 29, 2004) *Bad Dog *The Baskervilles *Best Ed (October 3, 2008) *Blaster's Universe *Braceface (June 30, 2001) *Caillou (October 17, 1997) *Chaotic (March 16, 2007) *Chop Socky Chooks (March 16, 2007) *Class of the Titans (December 31, 2005) *Delilah and Julius (August 14, 2005) *Di-Gata Defenders (August 5, 2006) *Donkey Kong Country *Doodlez *Eckhart *Edward *Fly Tales *For Better or For Worse (November 5, 2000) *Fred the Caveman (September 2, 2002) *Fred's Head *The Future Is Wild (June 28, 2010) *Futz! (August 24, 2007) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (August 29, 2005) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (March 28, 2005) *Iggy Arbuckle (June 29, 2007) *Just Kidding (February 3, 2013) *Kaput and Zösky (September 3, 2002) *Kid Paddle *The Kids from Room 402 *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000) *Majority Rules! (September 10, 2009) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mega Babies *MetaJets *A Miss Mallard Mystery *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 11, 2004) *Mudpit (January 5, 2012) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (March 14, 2011) *My Dad the Rock Star *My Life Me (September 10, 2011) *Ned's Newt *Olliver's Adventures (September 7, 2002) *Pecola *Pig City *Pippi Longstocking (October 17, 1997) *Planet Sketch (November 19, 2005) *Ratz *Redwall *Rescue Heroes *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (August 31, 2007) *Roboroach *Silverwing *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (September 2, 2002) *Skyland (November 26, 2005) *Spider Riders (March 25, 2006) *Spliced (April 1, 2010) *Stoked (June 25, 2009) *Toad Patrol *The Tofus (September 6, 2004) *Untalkative Bunny (April 15, 2001) *Wayside (March 16, 2007) *What About Mimi? *What's with Andy? *World of Quest (August 10, 2008) *Yakkity Yak *Zeroman (September 11, 2004) *The Zimmer Twins (March 14, 2005) Former acquired series *1001 Nights *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *The Addams Family *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *The Adventures of Tintin *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Alien Racers (November 6, 2005) *Angry Birds Toons *Animalia *Animaniacs *Archie's Weird Mysteries *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (fall 2010) *The Avengers: United They Stand *The Babaloos *Baby Blues (September 8, 2002) *Baby Looney Tunes *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (June 29, 2007) *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (November 14, 2008) *The Batman (November 6, 2004) *Ben 10 *Beware the Batman *Beyond Human (September 9, 2011) *Birdz *Blake and Mortimer *Blazing Dragons *Bolts and Blip (June 28, 2010) *Bratz (September 4, 2005) *Butt-Ugly Martians *The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (September 2, 2002) *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs *Camp Lazlo (June 26, 2006) *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Chowder (August 23, 2008) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (July 2, 2007) *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Creepschool *Dexter's Laboratory *Dilbert *Dog City *Domo *Duck Dodgers *Duckman *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Fantastic Four *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fireball XL5 *The Flintstones (September 6, 2004) *Flight Squad *Flying Rhino Junior High *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (March 11, 2005) *The Game of Life (September 9, 2012) *G.I. Joe *G.I. Joe: Renegades (January 9, 2011) *Generator Rex (January 9, 2011) *Gogs *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hero Factory *Highlander: The Animated Series *Histeria! *Hole in the Wall (September 5, 2011) *The Hoobs *I Am Weasel *Incredible Crew *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man: Armored Adventures (November 21, 2008) *The Jetsons (September 6, 2004) *Johnny Bravo *Jonny Quest *Josie and the Pussycats *Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King *Justice League (April 17, 2009) *Kaijudo (September 8, 2012) *Kappa Mikey *Kassai and Leuk *Kong: The Animated Series *The Legend of Calamity Jane *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (August 21, 2005) *Little Robots *Loonatics Unleashed (fall 2006) *The Looney Tunes Show (September 5, 2011) *Mad *The Magic School Bus *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Max Steel (March 23, 2013) *MegaMan NT Warrior30 *Megas XLR (September 11, 2004) *Mike, Lu & Og *Mr. Meaty *The Mr. Men Show *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (March 16, 2007) *Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend *Nanook *NASCAR Racers *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *Night Hood *Ninja Scroll *The Nudnik Show *Out of Jimmy's Head (August 16, 2008) *Ozzy & Drix *Patrol 03 *Peppa Pig *Phantom Investigators (September 7, 2002) *Pinky and the Brain *Police Academy *Pond Life *Potatoes and Dragons *Princess Sissi *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Raccoons *Rainbow Fish *The Real Ghostbusters *Redbeard *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (January 2, 2012) *The Road Runner Show *Robinson Sucroe *Robin *Rocket Robin Hood *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Santo Bugito *Savage Dragon *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (September 9, 2010) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *The Secret Saturdays (November 7, 2008) *The Secret World of Santa Claus *Sgt. Frog *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Shaun the Sheep (August 24, 2007) *Sheep in the Big City *Silver Surfer *The Simpsons *The Smoggies *The Smurfs *Sonic Underground *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Space Goofs *The Spectacular Spider-Man (August 24, 2008) *Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Squirrel Boy (August 24, 2007) *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (September 7, 2009) *Steven Universe (November 7, 2013) *The Super Hero Squad Show (September 13, 2009) *Superman *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Tales from the Cryptkeeper *Taz-Mania *Tenkai Knights *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom & Jerry Kids *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Transformers *Transformers: Prime (January 9, 2011) *Transformers: Rescue Bots *The Triplets *Uncle Grandpa *Voltron: The Third Dimension *Wacky Races *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Wild C.A.T.s *The Wind in the Willows *Wolverine and the X-Men (January 11, 2009) *X-Men *The Yogi Bear Show *Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *Young Justice (September 9, 2011) *Young Robin Hood Category:Fake TV Channels Category:Mediamass